


Besos con sabor a chocolate y a tardes de verano

by WriterNonsense



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 23:49:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10932570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterNonsense/pseuds/WriterNonsense
Summary: Isak nunca ha pensado en qué le atrae de los chicos pero de Even sí que tiene claro lo que le quita el sueño.





	Besos con sabor a chocolate y a tardes de verano

**Author's Note:**

> Post S3, con un pequeño spoiler del 4x01.

_\- ¿Vísteis qué piernas? Si no estuviera saliendo con Vilde me la habría ligado. - Magnus sonríe, orgulloso de sí mismo, mientras los demás ríen y Madhi decide responderle._

_\- Tío, te la habrías intentado ligar y te habría rechazado, no te lo flipes tanto._

_\- Lo que pasa es que estáis celosos porque yo tengo novia y vosotros seguís a dos velas. Bueno, menos tú Isak, y Even también tiene unas buenas piernas, así que buen trabajo._

_\- ¡Magnus!_

 

Isak no deja de darle vueltas a esa conversación. Bueno, no a la parte en que uno de sus mejores amigos no deja de poner por las nubes a su novio, sino en la parte de las piernas. En cómo cada uno de ellos tiene alguna preferencia a la hora de fijarse en las chicas, aunque se les dé fatal ligar. Él nunca se lo ha llegado a plantear. En su época de liarse con chicas para fingir que le interesaban le bastaba la primera que se pusiera a tiro. Como no se dejaba a sí mismo mirar a chicos más de unos segundos, no sabe qué parte del cuerpo de uno le hubiera atraído más. 

Piensa en Even. En cuando lo vio en la cafetería, con esa confianza y esos ojos, y esos labios... No es que habitualmente no le gusten, ambos se pasan gran parte de sus horas libres besándose, pero por culpa de Jonas, que ha decidido que era una buena idea aprovechar el buen tiempo para irse todos a tomar un helado, sabe qué parte del cuerpo de Even le atrae más ahora mismo y no puede dejar de mirar. 

Mientras sus amigos siguen hablando de lo que van a hacer en cuanto estén de vacaciones de verano, Isak tiene la mirada fija en la boca de Even. En cómo lame la cuchara con la que se está comiendo su tarrina de helado, metiéndosela en la boca, lamiendo el chocolate con la lengua. Limpiándose los labios con ella, saboreando el helado...

\- ¡Tierra llamando a Isak! - Jonas le mira con el ceño fruncido, intentando incluirle en la conversación, e Isak separa despacio sus ojos de Even y esa maldita cuchara, como si despertara de un sueño. 

\- ¿Qué? - Jonas sacude la cabeza, Madhi sonríe y Magnus ríe, dándole un empujón. 

\- Tío, estás en las nubes. Decíamos que hay fiesta en casa de Eva esta noche, si os apuntáis Even y tú. 

Ante la mención de su novio, Isak se gira a mirarle, enrojeciendo cuando ve la media sonrisa que tiene Even y que da a entender que sabe perfectamente por qué Isak no estaba escuchándolos. Se lame los labios antes de hablar, el muy capullo. 

\- Eso, Isak, ¿vamos a ir a la fiesta? - Even le intenta guiñar el ojo disimuladamente de esa manera que tiene tan rara de cerrar los dos, e Isak pone los ojos en blanco, mordiéndose el labio para no devolverle la sonrisa. Se queda pensando, quiere creer que es porque toda su sangre está concentrada por debajo de su cintura, y debate si es mejor ir de fiesta y pasarse la noche besando a Even en algún rincón, o irse a su piso y comprar helado y...

\- Helado. Digo... no iremos, no... - Carraspea intentando parecer menos idiota, y Even le pasa el brazo por encima de los hombros, pegándose a él y acabando su frase. 

\- Tenemos otro compromiso. De hecho, es algo muy urgente. Nos vamos ya. - A Isak apenas le da tiempo de decirle adiós a los chicos con la mano y dejarles allí protestando por su huída, porque Even tira de él en dirección a su casa, dando unos pasos tan largos que le cuesta seguirle el ritmo. 

\- ¿Se puede saber qué prisa hay? Nos hemos inventado la excusa, no tenemos planes. 

\- ¿ _Hemos_? Si no recuerdo mal soy yo el maestro de la mentira que nos ha sacado de allí. - Isak resopla, chasqueando la lengua. 

\- ¿Tú, un maestro de la mentira? Que sepas que yo soy el experto, si no me hubieras distraído no me habría quedado en blanco. - Even le mira de reojo, sonriendo. 

\- ¿Distraído, eh? Sube a casa, tengo que ir a por una cosa. 

Isak se da cuenta que han llegado a su edificio, y antes de tener tiempo de preguntarle nada, Even ya le ha dado la espalda y se aleja, así que suspira, sacando las llaves mientras le manda un mensaje. 

_No tardes._

_Tú ve poniéndote cómodo._  

 

Even sube de dos en dos las escaleras hasta su piso, con la bolsa de la compra en la mano, sonriendo y pensando en cómo van a pasar el resto de la noche. Espera que Isak estuviera pensando lo que él cree que estaba pensando, porque sino el pobre va a llevarse una buena sorpresa y él va a quedar como un pervertido. Pero no hacía falta ser muy listo para darse cuenta cómo se han oscurecido los ojos de Isak cuando le miraba antes, siguiendo cada cucharada que Even se llevaba a la boca con los ojos, los labios de Isak entreabiertos como si fuera él quien estuviera comiendo y no Even.

Así que tras descalzarse va directo a su habitación, aún no acaba de creerse que vivan juntos y tengan todo el piso para ellos solos, deteniéndose en el umbral para observar a Isak, que le ha oído llegar y se detiene, sonrojándose. Como si no fuera lo más sexy que ha visto Even en su vida y le diera vergüenza estar tan expuesto. 

Even levanta la bolsa, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. 

\- Mira qué he comprado. 

Por cómo reacciona Isak, sí que estaban pensando en lo mismo. 

 

Que se ponga cómodo. Como si eso fuera tan sencillo. Sigue empalmado, así que sólo se le ocurre una manera de estar relajado y no parecer un pervertido desesperado cuando vuelva Even de comprar lo que espera que esté comprando. 

Se desnuda de camino a su habitación, sonriendo por tener por fin su propio piso y no tener que limitar los polvos a una sola estancia e intentando no hacer mucho ruido porque Eskild no tenía sentido alguno de la intimidad. Y que te aplaudan tras un orgasmo tiene su punto pero Isak no es un exhibicionista y aún quiere morirse de la vergüenza cuando se acuerda. Even aún se ríe, el muy idiota. 

Se tumba en medio de la cama, cogiendo el lubricante que guardan en la mesita, colocando las almohadas para poder estar medio sentado, quiere que Even le vea bien cuando llegue (y no, no es lo mismo que te vea tu novio a que te oiga tu compañero de piso gay, muchas gracias) Cierra los ojos, lamiéndose los labios cuando recuerda cómo lo hacía Even al comerse el helado, masturbándose despacio, no quiere correrse antes de que vuelva, así que intenta imaginar que es Even el que lo está haciendo, siempre va despacio porque le gusta oírle suplicar, y...

Oye la puerta. Even ha vuelto. Le mira desde la entrada de la habitación, y estar bajo el foco de atención de Even siempre le deja sin aliento. Es como si nada más aparte de él importara. 

\- Mira qué he comprado. 

Le enseña la tarrina de helado que lleva en las manos. Isak gime, su mano vuelve a moverse, su pene está aún más duro que antes si eso es posible, y no deja de masturbarse mientras Even se desnuda, abriendo el helado y subiéndose de rodillas a la cama. 

Isak carraspea antes de hablar. 

\- Te has dejado los boles. Y la cuchara. - Even sonríe, metiendo un dedo en la tarrina, sacándolo lleno de chocolate y acercándolo al vientre de Isak. 

\- Lo tengo todo justo aquí. - Lo mancha de helado, haciéndole sisear por el frío repentino. Isak deja de tocarse, apoyando sus manos en los muslos de Even, que se coloca a horcajadas sobre él. 

\- Vas a manchar las sábanas. - No sabe por qué sigue fingiendo que esto no es en lo que lleva pensando toda la tarde, y Even le sigue el juego, sacudiendo la cabeza y poniendo más helado sobre el estómago de Isak. 

\- No te preocupes, tengo un plan genial para que no caiga ni una gota en la cama.

Se agacha y saca la lengua a meros milímetros de su piel, mirándole antes de acabar de inclinarse, y por fin, le lame, gimiendo cuando Isak le agarra del pelo, aunque no sabe si es por eso o por el sabor del chocolate en su piel. 

\- Even... - Se arquea bajo sus labios, Even no deja ni rastro de helado, alternando lametazos con suaves mordiscos hasta que lo único que hay sobre la piel de Isak es saliva. 

\- Cada vez me gusta más el chocolate. - Quitan las almohadas e Isak se tumba del todo, siguiendo los movimientos de Even con la mirada.

Even vuelve a coger helado con los dedos y lo extiende por los pezones y el pecho de Isak, creando una galaxia de chocolate sobre el blanco de su piel. Por último, mientras admira su obra, acerca los dedos manchados a la boca de Isak, pintándole los labios antes de que Isak los separe y le lama los dedos. Isak cierra los ojos, saboreando el chocolate.

Even saca los dedos con un pop y se agacha a besarle, lengua contra lengua, acariciándole el pelo y las mejillas a Isak antes de romper el beso y sonreírle. 

\- Eres increíble. 

Isak no tiene palabras porque Even se centra ahora en sus pezones, chupándolos hasta que se endurecen bajo su lengua, atrapándolos con los dientes mientras Isak se arquea bajo sus manos, gimiendo y maldiciendo porque Even está lamiendo parte a parte todo su pecho pero sus penes se van rozando y no es suficiente, necesita más fricción, más succión en esa parte de su cuerpo o estallará sin que siquiera le llegue a tocar. Y ya no tiene quince años ni se está masturbando a escondidas en su cuarto, aspira a aguantar un poco más. 

Pero Even está tan desesperado como él, así que en cuanto se queda sin chocolate que lamer decide que hay otra cosa que quiere meterse en la boca desde que han empezado su pequeño experimento con helado. 

\- Oh, joder... - Isak casi levita sobre la cama cuando por fin Even lame su pene de la base a la punta, chupando las gotas de líquido preseminal que llevan un buen rato recordándoles que esto es lo más excitante que han hecho nunca. No es la primera ni será la última vez, pero Even tiene práctica y sabe cómo chupar y cuánto le cabe en la boca, así que en pocos minutos tiene a Isak murmurando su nombre una y otra vez, como un rezo, y tirándole del pelo cuando nota que va a correrse. 

No se aparta sino que traga hasta la última gota, como había hecho con el helado, y se lame los labios como si le hubiera sabido igual de dulce. Isak le sonríe, laxo y saciado, pero le acerca a él para abrazarle, besándole una y otra vez.

Even se frota contra su muslo, le bastan un par de embestidas para ahogar su grito contra la boca de Isak y correrse en su pierna. Se miran a los ojos, aguantando apenas un par de segundos antes de echarse a reír como locos. 

\- Deberíamos ducharnos, o te vas a quedar pegado a mí. - Even asiente sin moverse, abrazándose a él y hundiendo su rostro en la curva entre el cuello y el hombro de Isak. 

\- Even...

Pero ya se ha dormido, e Isak sonríe, poniendo los ojos en blanco antes de dejar lo que queda del helado en el suelo y tapándolos con la sábana. En un rato le obligará a meterse en la ducha. 

Por ahora, disfrutará del calor que da el cuerpo de Even contra el suyo, y los cosquilleos de su aliento en su piel. 

 

 


End file.
